


Rituals

by Kreepy_Kitty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Altered States, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Ritual Sex, Vampire Husbands, Vampire Sex, some blood, sort of on those last two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepy_Kitty/pseuds/Kreepy_Kitty
Summary: Regis and Dettlaff engage in a mating ritual that will solidify them as bonded mates.





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, like I mean FOREVER. Smut is hard to write. I really hope the smut part isn't shitty, I tried so hard. Baby's first smut and I'd like to dedicate it to the whole 12 people who ship Regis/Dettlaff, all of who have written far better fics than this.   
> No Beta for I am a fool who doesn't want to bother anyone.

Nazair in it's winter months was simply stunning, the soft white of powdery snow blanketing the ground. Hardly a sound came on the slight wind, soft creaking of bare tree branches rhythmically rasping. Soft black eyes gazed out of a small cottage window, taking in the quiet landscape and watching as a bright cardinal hoped in the snow. With a small smile, Regis turned from the window back to the herbs and small mixing cauldron on the kitchen table. The higher vampire seemed to be in good spirits and his health improving once more. His hair growing in further towards his original hairline, slightly darker in color at the places already grown in. Carefully chopping herbs and roots and crushing others into a fine powder, Regis was bathed in the warm glow of the nearby fireplace. Though vampires, especially higher vampires, weren't really affected by normal cold or even very hot temperatures, Regis quite liked to be warm. With the herbs in the bubbling cauldron, all that was left was for Dettlaff to return home.

Meanwhile, Dettlaff was making his way to the cottage. Arms full of firewood and a tote bag also full of of firewood, enough to last several weeks. A warm, happy feeling settled in his chest. It had been several months since Regis had found him, and several still since the events of Beauclair. He was reluctant to receive Regis’ help, not believing that he deserved the kindness of the gentle vampire and thinking himself more of a monster. It had taken weeks for Dettlaff to accept Regis’ gentle care. Their bond strengthened quickly, falling back into a similar routine from Regis was recovering, and it brought them to where they were now in the cusps of mating season for higher vampires. This year was even more potentially important, as every hundred years or so certain magics, stars, and essences coalesce where magic from the vampires’ homeworld sneaks through. Making it so that higher vampires can undergo a mating bond ritual.   
Dettlaff smiled to himself and quickened his pace, he had just one more thing to get before he could join his love.

At the sound of the front door opening and shutting softly, along with the soft scraping of wood meeting wood, Regis smiled softly and reclined further in the tub. A red and black mist enveloped the bathroom and swirled around the modest tub. Tendrils reaching out and stroking across Regis’ skin, soft and reverent. Regis hummed and closed his eyes at the feeling of a cold nose and lips stroking the back of his neck. Shuddering as soft kisses were placed on his neck and shoulders.

“Hmm, exquisite.” Dettlaff purred against the other vampires shoulder. Nose rubbing along the skin, taking in the underling scent of Regis. 

With a small chuckle Regis turned in the bath, eyes immediately landing on the beautiful blue of Dettlaff’s. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Dettlaff reaching to cup Regis’ cheek, rubbing his mutton chops with his thumb. Regis smiled into the kiss, breaking it to rub his nose against Dettlaff’s and pressing their foreheads together.

“Welcome back home my love,” Regis pressed a kiss to the other man’s cheek, “I hope wood gathering went well.” he chuckled.   
Dettlaff smiled softly and pecked the older vampire on the lips before drawing Regis out of the tub and into his lap. Regis let out a delighted laugh as the other vampire laved the hollow of his throat. Dettlaff gave a rumbling purr as he scraped his teeth along the trail his tongue left. The simple scent of just Regis filling his senses, his cock reacting to the musky scent of his lover. Regis hummed and softly tugged a handful of Dettlaff’s hair, making his lover growl softly. With a purr Regis pushed away from the other man. 

“Not yet my dear, we've a few things to go over first.” Regis rose from the floor to wrap a towel around his waist, glancing back to find Dettlaff with a noticeable bulge in his trousers and a pout on his face. 

Regis chuckled, “Now, now my love no need to pout,” he extended his hand and pulled the other man up, “You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

Dettlaff softley growled but followed Regis back out to the kitchen, admiring the way spray droplets ran down the older man’s back and thinking about how much he’d like to follow it with his tongue. Resting on the counter was a now emptied and cleaned cauldron and two glasses filled with a black and oddly viscous liquid. Dettlaff brought one of the glasses up to his nose, taking a small sniff. He immediately coughed and scrunched up his nose, the liquid gave off a sulfuric and frankly disgusting scent. 

“Ugh, Regis what is this?” Dettlaff asked muffled behind his palm as he pushed the glass as far from him as possible, the smell very offencive to his sensitive nose.  
Regis tucked a strand of soft black curls behind Dettlaff’s ear, “Unfortunately my dear this concoction is a very important component in tonight's, well, events, you see my dear,-”

Dettlaff sighed fondly as he took a seat listening to Regis’ long-winded explanation of the brew; how he found it in an old book Dathi gave him, how it was oddly similar to the Witcher concoction of Black Blood, followed by an explanation of what Black Blood was made of, and dear gods Dettlaff loved this man so much but gods could Regis talk. While Dettlaff is not by any means a stupid man, whenever Regis went on a long explanation of alchemy he found his mind simply turn off. Theories and explanations were especially not on his mind tonight, rather the way Regis’ eyes sparkled as he explained and how firelight danced along his still bare chest. With a low purr and mischief in his eyes, the younger vampire slowly rounded the table and placed his hands on Regis’ hips. The older vampire continued with his explanation as he leaned back into Dettlaff’s touch with a warm smile. Open mouth kisses were placed on his neck, teeth scraping along, when then a pointed tongue laved along the back of his neck. Dettlaff’s nails scraping up Regis’ torso, caressing the the thin skin of the abdomen. Regis let out a low moan but still pushed away from his lover. Pecking Dettlaff on his lips, he gently wrapped his hand into the younger vampire’s hair and tugged.

“Do you want this to happen my dear?” Regis purred against Dettlaff’s lips, laughing when the ravenette growled out a yes and ground their hips together. Regis chuckled low in his throat and ran his teeth along the hollow of the other man’s throat, causing Dettlaff to tip his head back with a deep purr.   
“And do you want, my love, to mark me?” 

Dettlaff’s eyes shot open, with their healing abilities there wasn't really a way for him to mark the other vampire, but the thought was extremely arousing. The ability to show the world that Regis was his and his alone would be magnificent, that long beautiful throat carrying a scar of his teeth had arousal rolling low in his belly. Regis bit into Dettlaff’s bottom lip and stepped back with one hand resting on the younger’s chest. Picking up the glass and quickly swallowing the liquid inside with a wink, Regis pushed away and swirled up into a blue-gray mist. The mist caressing and enveloping Dettlaff as a voice came into his head “Drink and come get me.” it teased. And with that the mist made its way, almost sensually, down the hall to the bedroom. Cock excruciatingly hard in his leather trousers and his true form ready to rip through, Dettlaff slammed back the vile liquid. Burning his throat as it went down and tasting like the inside of a fireplace, but he could care less, the smell of Regis and his arousal laying heavy on his tongue. Practically ripping his clothing off Dettlaff tore down the hallway, completely losing his human appearance. 

Nestled in numerous soft furs and blankets, Regis looked like he had just come out of an erotic painting. Eyes completely blown wide in arousal with his hand slowly working his cock, smirking at his lover. Dettlaff snarled and pounced onto his lover, his lips claiming Regis’ in a feral kiss. Regis purred low in his throat as he returned the kiss, nipping he lover’s bottom lip and filling his mouth with the sweet taste of his blood. Dettlaff moaned and withdrew, licking the blood of his lip. Regis chuckled, brushing his lips over the younger’s throat, nipping and licking as he made his way to Dettlaff’s jaw. Sucking a bruise and laving over it with his tongue. Dettlaff slowly kissed and nipped his way down the Regis’ inhumanly pale torso. Placing a kiss on his collarbone, dragging his teeth down the hollow of his throat. Licking then nipping at Regis’ nipples each in turn. Regis purred and let out an aroused sigh, threading his fingers through Dettlaff’s inky hair. Dettlaff continued his journey down Regis’ torso; kissing his soft stomach, sucking bruises into both hip bones. With a soft sigh Dettlaff planted kisses around the base of Regis’ cock, the other vampire sinking his claws into Dettlaff’s scalp. 

“Don’t you dare tease me.” Regis growled, the warning in his tone evident.

Dettlaff chuckled and breathed deep inhaling the pure scent of Regis and his arousal. With a kiss to the other vampire’s hip Dettlaff nuzzled the other’s straining cock. Regis sighed as Dettlaff placed kisses along his shaft and groaned when the head was enveloped in velvety wet heat. Dettlaff’s skilled tongue following the veins along the length, teeth lightly scraping along the shaft as he swallowed it down to the hilt. Regis moaned, bucking his hips and thrusting his cock further into the raveonettes throat. With a deep chuckle Dettlaff relaxed his throat and moved his hands off of his lover’s hips, encouraging him to thrust as he pleased. The weight of Regis’ cock was delicious on his tongue. 

Regis groaned as he began to thrust his hips slowly, “What a lovely picture you make my dear,” he purred, “a vision of beauty the way your mouth wrapped around my cock.” Dettlaff moaned, he loved the praise from Regis, he loved being told how good he was being. Regis was always ready to praise, whether it was through delighted moans and whines or through absolutely filthy whispers. 

With a grunt Regis begins to fuck Dettlaff’s throat in earnest, breathy moans coming from both men. “Look at me Dettlaff.” 

Dettalff’s eyes snapped open, deep blue meeting black, watching as Regis bites his lip. Spit coating Regis’ cock as it slams into Dettlaff’s throat. Whimpers pitch higher and higher as Regis fucks his loves face, getting closer and closer to completion. Right at the cusp of coming, Regis shouts as in one quick move he is flipped onto his stomach. Groaning loudly as Dettlaff bites into the meat of his arse. 

With a deep chuckle Dettlaff licks a trail from his cheeks up to his neck and back, “And how wonderful you sound my dear, when my tongue is buried deep in your hole.” 

Regis’ chuckle turns into a high moan as Dettlaff laves over his entrance. Long, thick, and wet tongue putting slight pressure as Dettlaff’s hands settle on Regis’ hips. Having been led to his peak Regis was more than ready to be entered by his lover. A high whine passed through his lips as he tried to push back into Dettlaff’s mouth, failing as a iron grip held him steady. Teasing licks a puffs of air coming from Dettlaff’s mouth was certainly not enough. 

“Dettlaff please!” Regis gasped out as his lover sucked lightly at his perineum. On shaky hand and knees Regis desperately pushed back and finally he was rewarded with that glorious tongue breaching him. The thick tongue hitting every spot inside him as he mewled and writhed. Crying out as it pressed his prostate, to which Dettlaff hummed and kept thrusting on that spot. With a whimper Regis wrapped his palm around his cock, stroking in time with his lover’s tongue. Panting into the furs Regis writhed and moaned, all his eloquence gone now in the form of unintelligible noises as he reached his peak coming into the palm of his hand with a hoarse moan. Dettlaff withdrew and placed a kiss to his lover’s tailbone. Slowly placing kisses up Regis’ spine and nuzzling the back of his neck. With a soft hum Regis reached for a vial of oil on the nightstand and then rolled over, placing the vial into Dettlaff’s palm. With a smile and a soft kiss on the lips Dettlaff opened the vial, coating his cock in the oil and dripping the rest onto Regis’ entrance. Placing a pillow under his hips and the gently pressing the tip of his cock to Regis’ entrance, lips meeting in a heated kiss Dettlaff slowly breached Regis. 

With a soft laugh Regis wrapped his legs around his lover’s hips, “I won’t break my love, take what you need.” he purred.

Lips meeting again Dettlaff finally sheathes himself fully as Regis moans into his mouth. Licking his way into Dettlaff’s mouth, their tongues meeting in a passionate dance. Thrusting earnestly Dettlaff angled his hips trying to find his lover’s prostate, each thrust punching out a moan or whimper from Regis’ lips. Claws scraping along the younger vampire’s back, leaving bloody streaks in their wake. Grunting and growling into Regis’ neck Dettlaff sped up finally hitting his lover’s sweet spot. Feelings of ecstasy passing back and forth into the bond, bliss radiating off of both men. With every thrust Regis’ cock being scraped between their stomachs reaching higher and higher to his second orgasm. Soft sighs and moans falling from Dettlaff’s lips as he buried his face into his lover’s neck. 

“Mark me, bite me, please,” Regis gasped out claws still dragging along Dettlaff’s back. With a hitched breath Dettlaff’s thrust turn erratic as he moans into Regis’ neck. 

Pressure building in the pit of his stomach Dettlaff’s eyes flutter shut as he buries himself to the hilt and as gently as possible, sinks his teeth into Regis’ neck. Crying out from the pleasure and pain, white flashes behind Regis’ eyes as he comes for a second time. His walls clenching and spasming around Dettlaff’s cock, the younger vampire growles against his lover’s neck as warm cum spurts into Regis’ channel. With a soft sigh Regis sinks his teeth into Dettlaff’s neck in turn, the younger vampire’s hips jerking in response. Softly removing his fangs Dettlaff kisses the bitten spot, nuzzling into Regis’ neck. Minds wonderfully blank with bliss and joy filtering over their now even stronger bond as a fuzzy veil of exhaustion flutters over them. 

 

Dettlaff wakes with Regis’ head on his chest, the other vampire still asleep. Light slightly filtering through the curtains of their bedroom window signaling the early rays of morning. Still fuzzy with sleep and after sex bliss, Dettlaff strokes his lover’s cheek and neck. With a start Dettlaff draws his hand back after feeling still broken skin. The jolting of the younger vampire is enough to wake Regis, who looks at his lover with sleepy concern.

“My love, what is it, what’s wrong.” he asks, voice still laced with sleep. 

Dettlaff looks at him with wide confused eyes and simply runs his thumb over the bite he gave Regis at the end of their lovemaking. “How, I, your neck.” 

With a soft laugh Regis kisses the tip of his nose, “I knew you didn’t listen to my explanation of the brew last night,” with a kiss to Dettlaff’s cheek he smooths his hand down the younger’s neck. “I did ask you if you wanted to mark me.”

With wide adoring eyes Dettlaff touches the spot Regis caressed, finding a similar bite mark on his neck. 

“With that concoction it lessened our healing abilities so that we could mark one another,” he explained, “Simply put, I am yours and you are mine, and now everyone will know.”

With a soft laugh Dettlaff met Regis with a passionate kiss, love and adoration filtering across their bond.

“In that case,” Dettlaff reached into a drawer in the nearby nightstand, a small wooden box in his hand, “When you found me, you gave me back the ring as a promise of your eternal love and companionship.” With a kiss to the temple Dettlaff adjusted Regis in his arms, settling them into a sitting position and handing the box to the older vampire. 

“This is my promise in turn.” he said softly, almost a whisper.

With wide eyes Regis opened the wooden box, tears coming to his eyes as he stared at its contents. An iron banded ring adorned with a raven in flight, two sapphires set as it eyes. With a sniff and joyful tears falling down his cheeks, Regis slips the ring onto his ring finger, eyes shining with love. 

“My love, it’s beautiful, it’s wondrous,” he captures Dettlaff’s lips in a soft but passionate kiss, “A beautiful start to our eternity.”   
With a smile Dettlaff kisses away his mate’s tears and softly brings him back into his arms. 

A beautiful start indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how bad this was on Tumblr https://kreepykittyreturns.tumblr.com/


End file.
